Content may be presented on electronic devices to users such that users can consume the content. Digital content may be presented to large numbers of users across many electronic devices and platforms. Users may consume or interact with certain content while other content may not be consumed or interacted with. Similarly, certain users may interact with certain content, while other users may not interact with the same content. Accordingly, tracking user interaction with content may be beneficial in determining effectiveness of content and/or user preferences. However, visually presenting large sets of data, such as user interaction with digital content, may be difficult. Similarly, presenting data in parallel format may be desired, so as to identify certain qualities of users and/or presented content.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.